Repair of bones often involves the use of fixation devices to secure the bony anatomy together during the healing process. There are many forms of bone fixation devices including intramedullary devices, pins, screws, plates, and staple implants. These fixation devices may be formed from a shape memory material, such as nitinol, which creates compression that can augment healing.
Typically, fixation devices are provided in kits with the surgical instruments used to prepare the bones to receive the fixation devices. Those surgical instruments include, for example, an inserter tool that may be used to control and position the fixation device for implantation, the drill guide and drill bit for use in preparing the patient's bone, locating pins, and a tamp. One exemplary kit is the Instratek STAPiX™ system, which is commercially available from Stryker.
Various methods and instruments have been developed for use in a procedure to implant a fixation device into a patients. Methods and instruments are described in U.S. Patent App. Pub. Nos. 2015/0108024, US2013/0213843, and US2014/0014548; and U.S. Pat. Nos. D669985, 8,584,853.